Synthetic pyrethrin-like compounds have been produced over the years in attempts to duplicate or improve upon the activity spectrum of natural pyrethrins. The compounds of the present invention are derived from esters known to exhibit pyrethrin-like activity but are uniquely characterized by an alpha-carboxylate substituent in the alcohol portion of the molecule. These new compounds possess the desirable low order of toxicity to warm-blooded animals while having useful insecticidal, acaricidal and tickicidal properties such that they are very suitable for a variety of applications, e.g., on crops, and for domestic needs.